Darts is a fun social game that is commonly played in homes and pubs around the world. It has been around a very long time with its history dating back to the 1800's. Darts is a game of skill where accuracy is of the utmost importance. It is not uncommon to see tight groupings of three darts in a very tight space. Such groupings are difficult to obtain as the flights (fin section) of previously thrown darts may be blocking access to the desired point. Many dart players turn to the use of darts with short shafts to increase the open area of possible access paths.
Unfortunately, short shafts often lead to unstable travel through the air. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which the accuracy of thrown darts can be increased by the use of long shafts, but without their tendency to block travel paths for following darts that are thrown. The development of the playing dart with movable flight 10 fulfills this need.